


Phoenix of the North Comms

by PhoenixRush



Series: Phoenix of the North Comms [1]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile, Original Work, Persona 4, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, 北斗の拳 | Hokuto no Ken | Fist of the North Star
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRush/pseuds/PhoenixRush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia Polonskaya causes the end of the world. Four friends decide to meet up in real life because the internet died. They all meet up and fight for the innocent and try to fight the HyperHedgehogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix of the North Comms

In the not-so near future, World War III has begun. The cause of this was by Natalia Polonskaya, who used nuclear weapons and a rock in the warfare. Due to this, nuclear warfare has engulfed the world into utter destruction. The world has been reduced to ruins and 70% of the population has died. The only country that hasn't been completely destroyed is Japan. Many people decide to go to Japan for fresh food and water. Some innocent and weak looking for a place to survive and others wanting to take it over, and dictate everyone. Some say you're better off living in the ruins than living in Japan, although there are gangs and evil everywhere. Four life long friends, Francis Anthony Morgan, SupaSanicRayce, ShinChie, and Psychic Bandiburt all decide to meet each other in person due to the end of the world sadly having no internet. They were all effected by the radiation of the nuclear explosion. Francis Anthony Morgan was originally a well known FBI agent on a mission. He was stuck in a shooting range when radiated and gained the ability to become a sharp shooter and gained a sixth sense. Shin Chie was lost in a women's hygiene section at a pharmacy and became a gender bender by touching some tampons. SupaSanicRayce was running to a bomb shelter when he was struck by lightning and radiated at the same time causing an awful mutation which turned him into an embodiment of Sonic the Hedgehog. SupaSanicRayce then has blonde streaks on his spines due to his blonde hair and the lightning strike. Psychic Bandiburt was playing Crash Bandicoot when he was supposed to be working on psychology homework and he had always wanted to float his Pepsi can over to himself, so as he tried it he was mutated by the radiation and became an embodiment of Crash Bandicoot with psychic abilities. The friends were scattered throughout the United States. Francis Anthony Morgan and SupaSanicRayce were in California, Pyschic Bandiburt was in Utah, and Shin Chie was in Ohio. They decided once they met each other, they would explore the land fighting for the innocent. Although, Francis Anthony Morgan still had an important mission to finish before meeting the others.....

**Author's Note:**

> The story was made by me, GodsMaySpeed, one of the main four members of Phoenix Rush Comms. The back stories were made by sonicplayer111, who is also part of the main four. Expect more chapters to come soon! This was made to celebrate the one year anniversary of Phoenix of the North Comms.


End file.
